


Playtime with Tootie

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Lumpy Being Cute, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Sneezes and Tickles, Sneezing, Tickling, Tootie Being Cute, Tootie Sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie invites Lumpy to her house for a playdate. Much cuteness ensues.
Kudos: 1





	Playtime with Tootie

The sun slowly rose from the horizon, changing the color of the sky from dark blue to a much lighter shade of blue. As it did so, the stars slowly disappeared from the sky, and the moon on the other side sank into the horizon. It was just another beautiful morning in the Happy Tree Friends forest, and in one of the houses in the forest, a cyan moose named Lumpy was asleep in his nice, warm bed.

A few minutes after the sun had risen, however, the rays of sunlight made it into his face, and his eyes slowly opened. Lumpy sat up in his bed and yawned deeply into one of his hands. Once he was finished, he stretched his arms and then rubbed his eyes. When he put his hands down afterwards, he took a deep inhale and sighed in happiness.

It was a Saturday morning, the beginning of yet another fun-filled weekend. The weekend was perhaps the only two days Lumpy had anticipated more than any other day of the week. In fact, he was so excited for it that he would intentionally work as hard as he could every day, from Monday to Friday, so that he could get not only Sunday off, but Saturday as well. And this week, all of Lumpy's hard work had paid off; his boss had given him the entire weekend off until Monday. Lumpy couldn't be any happier than he was the evening before, where he heard that special siren that signaled the end of the day.

Now that he was home and Saturday morning had come, however, only one thing was on Lumpy's mind: deciding what he was going to do today.

Lumpy removed the covers from his body, sat on the edge of the bed and then stepped out. He walked over to the window, pulled the curtains apart and looked outside. It was a beautiful day, with only a few white clouds in the blue sky that only added to how lovely it looked outside. Lumpy sighed to himself once more. He could tell it would be a great idea to just go out and play, but first, he needed to get ready for the day.

Lumpy walked away from the window, still having the curtains open as he did so. He headed out of his room and went into the bathroom to wash up. He took a warm shower, brushed his teeth thoroughly, and put on some odorless deodorant. When he was finished doing all of these, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He felt like a new moose, but there was still the issue of how he was going to spend his Saturday.

Fortunately, the answer to his question wasn't that far away.

Just outside, a sweet ten-year-old girl with black hair in pigtails, cyan headbands that held her pigtails together and cute purple glasses with cyan lenses, was skipping around the neighborhood with a cheerful smile on her face. This cute little girl named Tootie was wearing her usual outfit, a black shirt with a white, short stripe in the center and equally short white sleeves and a plaid gray skirt with lighter gray lines than the rest of it, as well as white socks and black shoes.

Like Lumpy (and probably everyone else in the forest), she was delighted that the weekend had come once more. The day before, Tootie had worked as hard as she could at school, as she had been since Monday. And her teacher was so impressed by her overall work that he agreed to let her enjoy the weekend without any homework at all. A day had passed since that fortunate moment and Tootie still couldn't get over it. There were so many things that she could do today that she was bursting with excitement and joy.

In fact, she was even singing a song about how happy she was about the arrival of the weekend. She wasn't that good at coming up with original songs, though, so she set this one to the tune of a song she really enjoyed.

"The weekend is, the best part of every week

Cause there's no school, and that makes me super happy

I have lots of time to play, from Saturday until Sunday

The weekend is, the best part of every week..."

While Tootie was skipping, she recognized one of the houses that she saw as Lumpy's house. Assuming that Lumpy was home today - and not realizing she was right - she slowed to a walk and headed over to the house. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it three times.

Not long after Lumpy had walked out of the bathroom, he heard the knocks on the front door. He headed down the stairs as he wondered who had come to visit him. He then placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled the door open. As soon as he saw who was waiting at the door, he smiled in joy. He was happy to see her - in fact, delighted. It may have been true that Lumpy was an adult, and Tootie a child, but their differences in age didn't keep them from being best friends.

"Tootie!" said Lumpy.

"Hi, Lumpy!" Tootie greeted him as she waved to him a little. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm in a great mood," Lumpy replied. "I just got done getting ready for the day, since I got the whole weekend off."

"Wow! That's great!" Tootie said.

"It sure is. So what can I do for you?" Lumpy then wanted to know.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to let you know that I have the weekend off, too," Tootie mentioned. "I don't have to do any homework, neither, since I did so good at school and worked so hard all week."

Lumpy gave her a proud smile. "I'm so happy for you, Tootie. I bet I couldn't do that even if I had to go back to school!"

He chuckled, and Tootie giggled in agreement. It was only after this that she finally got to what she wanted to ask Lumpy.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come over to my house and have a playdate with me today," said Tootie.

Lumpy thought about this for a while.

"You know, Tootie, it's been so long since I heard the word playdate that I don't even remember what it means..." Lumpy pointed out.

"Don't worry, that's just when you play with me. We can do whatever we want," Tootie explained. Lumpy didn't reply, but Tootie could tell that he understood. "So would you like to come play with me?"

Lumpy thought about this a little more, and finally nodded his head with a smile. "I absolutely will!"

"Eeeee!" Tootie squealed with delight. "Oh, thank you, Lumpy! This is gonna be so much fun! Let's go!"

And with that, Lumpy and Tootie headed off to Tootie's house. It was a bit of a long walk, and they both had to leave the Happy Tree Friends forest in the process, as she didn't live there. But eventually, they made it to the town of Dimmsdale, followed not long afterward by Tootie's house. Tootie walked up to the front door and opened it for Lumpy. Lumpy smiled gratefully at her as he went inside before Tootie followed him in.

"Wanna go upstairs to my room?" Tootie asked after she'd closed the door behind her and Lumpy. "That's where I have most of my fun."

"Sure!" Lumpy said.

Tootie excitedly took Lumpy's hand and ran up the stairs, with him trailing behind her. When they made it, Tootie placed her hand on the doorknob that led into her room, turned it, pushed the door open and went inside. She brought Lumpy in with her and closed the door behind them. She finally let go of Lumpy and looked at him in joyful anticipation.

"We're gonna have lots of fun today!" said Tootie. The way she said that reminded Lumpy of how she said it in nearly every episode of Tootie's Playhouse.

"We sure are," Lumpy replied to himself. Then he spoke aloud. "So Tootie, what would you like to do first?"

Tootie thought for a few seconds, and then smiled as she came up with a great idea. She didn't want to tell Lumpy about the idea directly, however, so she simply looked up at him.

"Hey, Lumpy, I have a question," Tootie started.

"Yeah?" Lumpy replied as he turned to look at her. He'd taken a couple of moments to look around Tootie's room, finding many cute and colorful toys that Tootie enjoyed playing with.

"Are you ticklish?" Tootie asked.

Lumpy's eyes widened and pupils shrunk in realization. He already knew what Tootie was up to.

"Um... I might be a little ticklish." Lumpy sounded a bit nervous.

As he said that, he looked away and blushed in embarrassment. Tootie could already tell he was saying the least, and a playful smile slowly appeared on her face. She walked up to Lumpy, only stopping when she had gotten close enough, and poked his belly a little with her forefinger.

"Hehe!" Lumpy cringed in surprise as he giggled from the brief tickle.

"Aw, what?" Tootie asked playfully. Before Lumpy could respond to her question, Tootie placed both of her hands on his sides - one hand on one side and one on the other - and began tickling away, moving all of her fingers around as fast as she could. Lumpy's reaction was just about instant.

"Hahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahahahaha!!" Lumpy began to laugh as he twitched around. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

Tootie smiled and giggled audibly as she kept tickling him. After a few seconds, she pulled one of her hands away, and then started tickling Lumpy's belly with her other hand. Lumpy's laughter increased as a result.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Deciding that he was more ticklish here, Tootie moved her free hand to his tummy as well and continued tickling him. She teased him playfully as she did so; it was something she often did when she tickled one of her friends, regardless of how old they were. "Coochie-coochie-coochie!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Although the two of them would probably never understand how or even why, hearing her tease him made Lumpy laugh even harder. He gasped for a split second in an attempt to catch his breath, but it didn't do much. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!"

After a few seconds of tickling Lumpy's tummy, Tootie pulled both of her hands away from him to give him a break. Lumpy stood there, blushing and panting a few times as he covered his sensitive belly with both hands.

"Oh, Tootie..." Lumpy said gently. "Did you have to?"

"How could I resist?" Tootie responded with a giggle.

Lumpy simply looked at her with a playful smile, as though he knew she would do something like this. However, an idea came to him and made him smile even more.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Lumpy thought to himself.

Without saying a word, Lumpy placed one of his hands on Tootie's side, causing her to react instantly.

"Eee! Hehehe!!" She squealed and giggled a little, then moved away from Lumpy. She looked like she was blushing a little.

When he heard Tootie's cute giggle, Lumpy couldn't help but chuckle himself. "Aww. Are you ticklish, too?"

Tootie didn't respond; she just kept blushing, but she was also still smiling. Perhaps she didn't mind being tickled. Lumpy placed his other hand on her other side and moved his fingers around slightly, causing her to giggle some more.

"Hehehehehehe!!" Tootie squirmed around a little as he did this.

Lumpy smiled and continued tickling Tootie's sides, then moved one of his hands to her belly and tickled her there as well.

"Hahahahahaha, hahahahehehehehehe!!" Tootie's laughter increased as he did this. "Hehehe, Lumpyhyhyhyhy!! It tickles!! Hahahahahahahaha!!"

"I know," Lumpy replied as he continued tickling her tummy, listening to her cute laughter as he did so. After a few seconds had gone by, he pulled one hand away from her belly, then began to stroke one of her sides with his other hand. As soon as he did this, Tootie started laughing harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Oh, so that's where she's ticklish!" Lumpy said to himself. He pulled his other hand from Tootie's belly, then began to tickle both her sides with both hands. Tootie couldn't recall the last time she'd laughed as hard as she did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! N-NO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!!"

"I'M-- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M TOO TICKLISH THERE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tootie managed to say through her laughter.

After a few seconds of this, Lumpy decided that Tootie needed a break. So he stopped tickling her sides and pulled his hands away from them, a smile of adoration upon his face the whole time. Tootie stood where she was, holding her sides and panting repeatedly. She blushed at Lumpy.

"Thank... you..." said Tootie.

"Sorry, Tootie," Lumpy apologized. "I couldn't help it. You were tickling me so much..."

"It's alright," Tootie replied, catching her breath a few seconds afterward. Her breathing went back to normal. "I'm sorry, too."

"It's okay, Tootie, I'm not mad or anything," said Lumpy. "I get tickled all the time, anyway. By Sniffles, by Cuddles and Toothy... It doesn't bother me or anything. I'm just really ticklish."

"Me, too," Tootie agreed. "If it makes you feel better, how would you like to play something else?"

Lumpy almost immediately nodded in agreement.

"Sure, Tootie. What would you like to do now?"

Tootie thought for a few seconds, and then got an idea. "Let's play hide and seek! You know how to play that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Lumpy. "I've played it with my friends before, too."

"Great! I'll hide, and then you count to 20," Tootie told him. "Don't go looking for me until you're done counting, okay?"

"Piece of cake!" Lumpy commented.

Lumpy turned around to face the wall and placed his hands over his eyes, while Tootie ran away from him to look for a place to hide.

"One... Two... Three..."

"Hmm, where should I hide?" Tootie asked herself as she ran into another room. She looked around for a moment, then smiled as she found a good hiding spot. "Ooh, I know!"

"Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen... Eighteen... Nineteen... And twenty!" Lumpy removed his hands from his eyes, and turned away from the wall. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Now that Lumpy had finished counting, it was time for him to find Tootie. He looked around from where he stood, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Hmm, I wonder where she could be..." Lumpy thought to himself.

He walked around the room, looking this way and that as he tried to find Tootie's hiding spot. He knelt down and looked underneath the bed, lifting one of the corners of the covers as he did so.

"Tootie?"

No response. She wasn't under the bed. Lumpy let go of the blanket, stood back up and went over to the closet. He opened the door and looked inside, asking her name once again. But judging by the lack of response, he could tell she wasn't in here, either. He closed the closet door and walked away from it as well. Then he looked over at the toy box that Tootie had in her room.

"Hmm, could she be in the toy box...?" Lumpy wondered. He placed both hands on the lid of the box and opened it up. "Gotcha! Huh?"

To Lumpy's slight disappointment, Tootie wasn't in the toy box, either. Lumpy was sure she was small enough to fit perfectly inside her own toy box, but all he saw inside were a variety of dolls, stuffed animals, rubber balls and vinyl balls, and other toys. Lumpy closed the box and stood where he was, thinking.

"She must have gone into another room," Lumpy said to himself. As he let his assumption sink in, he got an idea on where to look next. "Hey, maybe I can find her in her mom and dad's room!"

Lumpy walked out of Tootie's bedroom, then stood in the hallway as he looked around for her parents' room. He chose a door at random and opened it up, but it turned out to be the bathroom. Regardless, he shrugged and went inside, thinking Tootie would be hiding in here.

"Tootie?" Lumpy pulled the shower curtain aside and looked in the shower and bathtub. Tootie wasn't in there, but Lumpy didn't think she would be, anyway.

He pulled the shower curtain closed and walked out of the bathroom. He chose another door and pushed it open, revealing a room with a double bed, a dresser, a vanity, and a smaller bathroom that most likely just had a toilet (or a potty, as Tootie referred to it) and a sink.

This must have been the parents' bedroom, Lumpy figured. He walked in and looked around, trying to find Tootie. But he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar-sounding giggle. It sounded exactly like Tootie, but he couldn't see her... Lumpy looked around once more, wanting to make sure he didn't imagine what he'd heard.

Tootie stayed where she was, placed her hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle. It was quite audible, however, but for all she knew, that could have been intentional.

Lumpy chuckled to himself as well, then walked over to the bed. He was pretty sure he had found where Tootie was hiding.

"Well, I guess I can't find Tootie..." Lumpy said, sarcastically. He turned away from the bed, and Tootie saw him do so. "Who would've thought she'd be so good at this game?"

Tootie reached over and poked the heel of Lumpy's foot with her forefinger, causing him to giggle and move his foot away from her. He turned around to face the bed again, looking down at it.

"Hmm, you don't suppose there's something under this bed... Do you?" Lumpy asked aloud.

Tootie tried to keep quiet, but Lumpy could hear her trying not to giggle again. Lumpy smiled, reached down, grabbed the edge of the covers and lifted them up slightly, just enough to reveal what was under the bed.

And there she was.

"There you are!" Lumpy said happily.

Realizing she'd been found, Tootie looked a bit embarrassed, but she laughed it off as she came out from under the bed. Lumpy laughed as well, having enjoyed the game of hide and seek.

"That was fun, Tootie!" said Lumpy.

"It sure was, even if you did find me," Tootie agreed. "I'll tell you what. How about we play again, and this time, I look for you?"

"Sure!" Lumpy agreed. "But let's meet back in your room before we do that."

Tootie nodded in agreement, and then she and Lumpy walked out of the bedroom. After a brief trip through the halls, they made it back to Tootie's room.

"Alright, you ready, Lumpy?" Tootie asked as she stood in front of the wall.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lumpy said with a nod.

Tootie turned around, placed her hands over her eyes, and began to count.

"One... Two... Three..."

Lumpy pondered over where to hide for a moment, and then decided to walk out of Tootie's bedroom. One thing was for sure, though: he wasn't going to pick the same place Tootie hid in.

"Sixteen... seventeen... eighteen... nineteen... and twenty!" Tootie removed her hands from her eyes and turned back around. "Ready or not, Lumpy, here I come!"

Now that she was done counting, Tootie looked around her room, turning her head this way and that.

"Hmm, where could Lumpy be?" she asked herself.

She started by walking over to her toy box and opening it up. When she looked inside, however, nobody was in there. Then again, how would Lumpy be able to fit in such a small box of toys? Tootie closed the box, then went over to her bed, grabbed one of the corners of her covers and lifted them up slightly. There wasn't anyone under the bed, either. Tootie let go of her blanket and went over to her desk.

She pulled her chair back and looked underneath her desk, but she didn't see Lumpy underneath it, either. As Tootie pushed her chair back in, however, she looked over at her closet and got an idea. Figuring Lumpy could fit inside of it, she went over to the closet, placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open.

"Lumpy?"

But she heard no response. She could see that nobody was in here; there were only her clothes. Tootie closed the door and turned back around as she called for Lumpy again.

"Oh, Lumpy, where are you?"

Still no answer, but Tootie had figured out that Lumpy wasn't in here, anyway. She walked out of her room, went into the hall and walked into the bathroom. It didn't seem to be occupied. Tootie walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain open, but she didn't see Lumpy in here, either.

"Hmm, that's strange..." Tootie said to herself. She didn't see why Lumpy didn't choose this place to hide, what with how tall he was compared to her.

Regardless, she closed the shower curtain and walked out of the bathroom. Then, as she remembered where she'd hidden during her and Lumpy's last game of hide and seek, Tootie walked into her mom and dad's bedroom.

She looked around from where she stood, but didn't see Lumpy. She went over to the bed and looked over it, but nobody was under the covers. Tootie then knelt down, grabbed the edge of the covers and lifted them up slightly.

But when she looked under the bed, Lumpy was nowhere to be seen. So Tootie let go of the covers and stood back up, thinking about where Lumpy could be hiding.

"Looks like I'll have to go downstairs to find him," Tootie said to herself.

So she walked out of her parents' bedroom, made a quick trip through the hall and climbed down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and looked around, hoping to find Lumpy in here.

"Lumpy? Lumpy!" Tootie called, keeping her voice down in case someone else would hear her.

She bent down and looked underneath the kitchen table, but nobody was there. She stood back up and looked out the window that led into the front yard, but she didn't see Lumpy out there, either.

At this point, Tootie knew there was only one indoor room where she hadn't checked yet: the living room. She walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room. And in this room, she looked behind the television to see if Lumpy was hiding there. He wasn't, however, so she went over to the couch and checked the coffee table in front of it. Lumpy wasn't under it, either - not that Tootie thought he could fit there.

Unbeknownst to Tootie, Lumpy was hiding right behind the very couch she was standing close to. He knew she had been looking for him, but this time, he'd decided that he was going to give himself away. Many times when Tootie and Lumpy played hide and seek and Lumpy was the one who hid, he would do something on purpose to give his position away to Tootie. It was something he thought would make the end of the game more fun.

Lumpy raised his forefinger to the end of his nose and tickled it as gently as he could. His nostrils flared up slightly as his snout twitched. Finally he inhaled a couple of times, and sneezed.

"Ah, aaah... Aaaah-tchoo!"

It was almost the complete opposite of his usual big and loud sneezes, but it was just audible enough for Tootie to hear. She turned toward the direction of the sneeze as she smiled. She went over to the couch, looked behind it, and there he was - Lumpy rubbing his nose with his forefinger, and having a playful smile on his face.

"There you are!" Tootie said with a giggle.

Lumpy couldn't help but giggle as well. "Looks like you've found me... I meant to do that, by the way."

"Oh, that's alright," Tootie said as Lumpy stood back up. He took a quick sniffle as he did so, before finally removing his forefinger from his nose.

"Well, now that we've played hide and seek twice in a row," said Lumpy, "what would you like to do now, Tootie?"

Tootie thought for a moment, and then got an idea. "Do you like tea parties?" she asked.

"I'd like to say I do, but I've never been to one," Lumpy stated.

"It's alright. We can just have a tea party together in my room," Tootie said.

Lumpy smiled and followed her out of the living room, and back up the stairs. In less than a minute, they were back in Tootie's bedroom. Tootie went over to her tea table and sat down on one of the little chairs. Lumpy went over to the tea table as well, but since he was much bigger than Tootie, he knelt down in front of it instead. At the table there were already a couple of tea cups and saucers ready, as well as a tea pot.

Tootie moved one of the tea cups toward her, picked up the tea pot and tried to pour it into her cup, but nothing came out. She removed the cap on the pot to look inside, but it didn't have any tea in it.

"I'm gonna get some tea real quick," said Tootie as she stood up. "I'll be right back."

Lumpy nodded in understanding as Tootie walked out of the room. After a couple of minutes, she came back with the same tea pot, placed it on the tea table and sat back down at her seat.

"The only tea I could find was in the refrigerator, so it's a little cold," Tootie said. She picked up her tea pot and poured some of the tea into her cup, followed shortly afterward by Lumpy's cup. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, it's alright," said Lumpy. "I like it either way."

"So do I." Tootie put down her tea pot, picked up her tea cup and took a sip of it.

"So, um..." Lumpy tried to think of something to talk about. During their following conversation from then on, one of them took a sip of their tea while the other spoke. "You know, the only other Tree Friends I know who have had tea parties are Giggles and Petunia."

"Oh, really?" Tootie asked. "That's nice. Maybe some day I could join one of their parties."

"I've wanted to join them before, too," Lumpy went on. "But there are two things I'm worried about. One is that they probably won't let me join if I asked them. I'm gonna guess it's because of the other reason: people might think it's weird for a guy to go to a tea party."

"Weird? Oh, Lumpy, that's so silly of you to say," Tootie said with a light giggle. "I wouldn't say it's weird even if it was, because it's not."

"You think so?" Lumpy asked. "Well, there's also the fact that I like other girly things, too..."

"Like what?"

"Well, aside from both of your shows, um..." Lumpy sweated a little, but did his best to remain calm. "I also like My Little Pony. The older ones from 2003 to 2009, I mean."

"That's the My Little Pony I grew up with!" said Tootie.

"You grew up with that?" Lumpy realized his tea cup was empty, and politely gestured for Tootie to refill it.

"Oh, yes," Tootie replied as she poured some more tea into Lumpy's cup. "Years ago, when I was in kindergarten, one of the first animated movies I watched was The Princess Promenade. It was so much fun listening to all the songs and watching all the cute and funny scenes."

"I think I know what you're talking about," Lumpy said as a memory from that movie arose in the back of his mind. He remembered those scenes where the yellow Breezie, Zipzee, kept smelling the flowers and sneezing from them since she had allergies. These relatable scenes must have been what Tootie was talking about.

"And that year for Christmas, I got The Runaway Rainbow from my mom and A Very Minty Christmas from my dad," Tootie went on.

"I loved those movies," Lumpy commented. "In fact, I can relate to both Minty from the second one and Rarity from the first one. Sometimes I'm too clumsy for my own good, like Minty, and other times, I just feel more like having fun, like Rarity."

Tootie giggled over her friend's comparison. "You know, you kind of are." She refilled her own tea cup as she continued her story.

"And every day after school the next year, when I came home, I would watch the episodes that came with the DVDs. You know, like A Charming Birthday, or Dancing in the Clouds, or my favorite, Friends Are Never Far Away."

"I like those, too," said Lumpy. "The first one had some pretty funny moments among all the cute ones, and the other two were just plain heartwarming."

Tootie nodded in agreement. "And then when summer came, my mom got me a DVD of A Very Pony Place. I watched all three of the episodes on it over and over," she pointed out. "The song from Positively Pink got stuck in my head a couple of times, and the episode with Lily Lightly had a great message about being special. And Two for the Sky was so good, I almost found myself watching it before bed."

Lumpy chuckled over the last thing she said. "Well, it was a story within a cartoon, so... yeah."

"But what about the Core Seven? You know, when they focused just on Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and these five other ponies until the last movie came out?" Lumpy then asked.

"Yeah, I loved those, too," Tootie replied. "It was a bit different having to focus on them after a few years of getting to know the other ponies, but I accepted it for what it was. Not to mention, I've seen all seven of those four-minute episodes with them and their parties at least twice."

Suddenly something occurred to Tootie, and she smiled.

"What is it?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"I just remembered my favorite My Little Pony movie of all," Tootie said. She took a deep breath and told him the name of the movie. "And that movie is Twinkle Wish Adventure."

Lumpy smiled as well. "I loved that movie, too," Lumpy said. "If anything, it was an awesome way to end a great generation."

"An awesome way to end it is right. It was so cute, and the songs were so good... and like the other My Little Pony movies, it did have a few funny moments that made me laugh."

"But probably the most wonderful thing about it..." Tootie looked over at Lumpy with a grateful smile. "...is the fact that you were the one who gave it to me. It absolutely made my Christmas that year."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Tootie," said Lumpy. "I actually received a copy of that movie for Christmas a couple of years before you did. And yeah, it was a truly awesome movie."

"I'm just a little sad that was the only movie with that art style. I wish we got to see the gang the way they looked in that movie more often, before Friendship is Magic came along."

"Yeah, it looked great, not to mention pretty darn adorable," Tootie agreed. "I'd say the same for the two-episode spinoff where Pinkie and her friends were baby ponies, but that's a whole other story. But let's not talk about that, okay?"

Lumpy nodded in understanding, and they indeed didn't talk about that. Lumpy took a sip of his tea, then Tootie took a sip of hers. After about ten minutes, all of the tea in both the tea pot and the tea cups was gone. Tootie took this to mean it was time to end the tea party, so she stood up and placed her cups and pot on a little tray. She took the tray out of the bedroom to wash her tea set out - it was plastic, so it was easy to clean out without having to worry about damaging anything - and Lumpy followed her in there to help her out.

"Thanks for letting me join your tea party, Tootie," said Lumpy with a smile.

Tootie smiled as well. "Just let me know if you ever want to have another one."

"And would you excuse me?" Lumpy asked. "I need to go to the bathroom..."

"Okay." Tootie finished cleaning her tea set and put her things back on the tray. "And when you're done, I kinda have to go potty, too."

Lumpy nodded in understanding. When Tootie headed out of the bathroom, Lumpy closed the door so he could go to the bathroom in privacy. Feeling better, he flushed the toilet, then washed his hands at the sink. By the time he'd dried off his hands with one of the towels, he heard a knock on the door. No doubt, it was Tootie.

"Lumpy, can I go now?"

"Yeah." Lumpy opened the door and went out of the bathroom.

Before long, the door was shut again, so Lumpy headed back into Tootie's room to wait for his friend. Less than a minute had passed before Tootie opened the door again, having just washed her hands and dried them off, and entered her room to see Lumpy ready to play.

"Okay, Lumpy, I'm back," said Tootie.

"I can see that," Lumpy replied politely. "So what would you like to do now?"

Tootie thought for a few minutes, with her moose friend waiting patiently for her to come up with an idea. He couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to do next...

Just then, an idea came to Tootie, and her eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Hey, Lumpy," Tootie started. "You know how sensitive your nose is, right?"

Lumpy nodded. "Know it like the back of my hand, actually." He chuckled a little.

"Do you think I could..." Tootie took a deep breath before she finished her question. "Make you sneeze? And if you want, you can make me sneeze, too."

Lumpy thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Of course, Tootie. Though I should warn you, my sneezes can be pretty loud and big..."

"Oh, I know. I'll be careful, I promise," Tootie replied.

Tootie then reached up towards Lumpy and poked his nose gently with her forefinger. Lumpy's nose reacted quickly, but only twitched mildly. Other than that little quiver, he didn't need to sneeze.

"You may have to do better than that," Lumpy stated.

Knowing that that was what she had to do, Tootie held her hand underneath Lumpy's snout and began to wiggle her fingers about. Lumpy giggled a bit as his nose continued to twitch - but this time, his nostrils began to flare a bit as well.

"Hehe, it tickles!" Lumpy commented.

Tootie couldn't help but giggle at Lumpy's reaction, then pulled her hand away from her friend's nose as she watched. "That oughta do it," she said to herself.

As the end of Lumpy's nose continued to quiver, he inhaled a bit, thinking he was going to sneeze. "Ah, hahh..."

But he couldn't make it beyond two gasps. The tickle in his nose died down, causing him to smile sheepishly at Tootie.

"I think it could use a couple more tickles," said Lumpy. He rubbed his nose cutely with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry, Lumpy, I'll do my best to get that sneeze of yours out," said Tootie.

She looked around her room, trying to find something that could make Lumpy sneeze. She walked over to her vanity - where she often sat and brushed her hair in the morning - and sat down in front of it. She pulled one of the drawer doors open, then reached into it and pulled out a little makeup kit. She opened it to reveal a few dents of powdered eyeshadow inside, along with a little makeup brush that had many soft hairs.

This gave Tootie an idea. She pulled out the brush, closed the makeup kit and put it back in her drawer. She pushed it closed, then stood back up and went back over to Lumpy.

"Let's see if this makeup brush of mine will help you sneeze," said Tootie. With that, she reached up and gently tickled Lumpy's nose with the brush.

Lumpy's nostrils began to grow and shrink to twice their normal size. And for whatever reason - perhaps because of how much it tickled, or because of the reaction he was getting - he couldn't help but smile. "I... I think it's working..."

"Sure looks like it!" Tootie continued brushing Lumpy's nose, letting each and every hair upon the makeup brush stroke and touch the end of his nose, as well as underneath his nostrils.

"Aaah... Ahhhhh..." Lumpy began to inhale as his eyelids lowered, and his nose and nostrils began to tremble. "HaaaaaaaAAAHHHH..."

By watching his snout quiver, his nostrils flare up, and hearing his breath hitch, Tootie could tell that her friend felt a sneeze coming on. She didn't know how much longer he could last, either. So after a few seconds of tickling, Tootie pulled her makeup brush away from Lumpy's nose, then took a few steps back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH--" Lumpy tilted his upper body as far back as possible, his nostrils flaring to several times their normal size, and then exploded. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray coming out of his mouth. Luckily, Tootie didn't get sprayed, since she had moved away from Lumpy right before the sneeze. She did wince in surprise, however, from how loud it was.

Once he'd recovered his breath, Lumpy stood back up as he sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. "Excuse me..."

Tootie giggled cutely in response. Why was it that Lumpy looked so cute when he rubbed his nose? "It's alright, Lumpy. And bless you."

"Thanks..." Lumpy smiled at her as he continued to rub his nose. After about a minute, he pulled his forefinger away from his nose.

"So now that I've made you sneeze," said Tootie, "how'd you like to make me sneeze?"

Lumpy thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Tootie handed him her makeup brush, which he gently took from her. Slowly and gently, he began to stroke underneath Tootie's nose with the brush.

At first, Tootie didn't seem to react. But as Lumpy kept on tickling her nose, it began to twitch slightly after a few seconds. Her eyelids lowered as she began to inhale.

"Aaah... Haaaaah..." Tootie inhaled, tilting her neck back slightly.

Knowing what was going to happen, Lumpy continued tickling under her nose. He moved the soft makeup brush this way and that, until finally - to his surprise - Tootie had begun to tilt her upper body backward with her inhales. He stopped tickling her nose and looked on, partially in anticipation and partially in concern. 

"HaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHH--" She gave a massive inhale, and then gave a loud but cute-sounding sneeze. "TCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!"

Lumpy winced in surprise as Tootie shot her upper body forwards with her sneeze. She didn't cover her mouth, but Lumpy was glad that she didn't spray him. But before she could even rub her nose, she sneezed again - three times, in fact.

"Ah-chewww!! Hah-chooooo!! Aaah... Haaaah-chyewwww!!!"

"Bless you, Tootie," Lumpy said as Tootie rubbed her nose with her forefinger. He couldn't help but blush as she did that; it looked truly adorable.

"Thank you," Tootie replied with a sniffle.

"I, uh... I hope I didn't go too hard on you..." Lumpy stated.

"No, it's alright," said Tootie as she continued to rub her nose. "I don't mind being made to sneeze."

"Okay, then. By the way, I think I've had enough sneezy fun."

"Already? I've only made you sneeze once today..."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna feel sick from sneezing too much," Lumpy told her. "But how about we make each other sneeze more soon?"

"Well, okay." Tootie sniffled once more, then pulled her forefinger away from her nose.

Lumpy handed the makeup brush back to Tootie, who then walked back over to her vanity. She opened up the drawer and put the brush back in with her makeup kit, and then pushed the drawer shut. Then she went back over to Lumpy.

"So, Lumpy, what would you like to do now?" Tootie wanted to know.

Lumpy tried to think of something, but it was hard for him to do so. It took him almost a minute before he spoke again.

"You know what, Tootie?" Lumpy asked. "I think I'll let you pick what we want to do next."

Tootie nodded in understanding and took a minute to think as well. Suddenly an idea came to her, and she smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Hey, Lumpy..." she started. "Bet you can't guess what this song is!"

"What song?" Lumpy asked.

Tootie cleared her throat for a moment, and then began to sing. Lumpy could tell she'd come up with the lyrics herself, but as for the melody, it wasn't something he could recognize.

"You will always be my best friend, you are the best friend that can be,

You will always be my best friend, you are the one best friend for me.

You're the one who helps me with my problems, you're the one who makes me happy when I am sad.

You're the one who makes me feel all better, you... make me glad...

Thank you so much for being my best friend anywhere, thank you.

Thank you for being there for me when I need you there.

Thank you so much for being my best friend anywhere, thank you.

Thank you for being there for me when I need you there.

I'll say I've met some friendly folks, but none of them were as kind as you.

I bet if we had never met, I don't know what I would do.

I am so glad you are my friend, and not just my friend, my BFF.

I gotta say, when I met you, my life became the best.

I think you are better than the rest, the best."

She took a breath or two in between lines, but managed to sing the song without getting many notes wrong. Lumpy couldn't help but smile as he heard it; it was quite lovely. When Tootie caught her breath, she continued her song. The melody for the ending - or so it seemed to be - sounded all too familiar...

"Do you still remember when we saw each other for the first time?

That was the most wonderful day I have ever had in my life.

As long as you're by my side and I'm by yours, you and I can do anything.

We will have the happiest and most fun times, you and me."

Lumpy looked at her with a warm and expecting smile, hoping she would sing some more, but she had finished.

"That's... that's all I've got, actually," said Tootie.

Lumpy applauded a bit, seemingly involuntarily. "That was amazing!"

Tootie blushed. "Thanks, Lumpy. I came up with all the words myself, but I heard the music from something else. I bet you can't guess what that something else is..."

Lumpy thought for a minute, trying to come up with an answer. This must have been the first time he'd heard the song that Tootie sang.

"Is it from a cartoon?" Lumpy asked.

"No."

Lumpy thought some more. "A movie?"

"No, it's not from a movie, either."

Another moment to think. Lumpy wasn't sure he'd figure it out, since he couldn't recall hearing the song before. But it was alright; he still wanted to try.

"Is it from a video game?"

"Getting warmer," Tootie stated.

Lumpy nodded in understanding, then continued thinking. He could hear Tootie giggling to herself; she must have liked singing songs for people to guess.

"Is it from Pokemon?" Tootie shook her head in response. "Kirby?" Another shake of her head. "Learning Fun with the Harvey Girls?"

Tootie laughed in amusement at his last answer, but then replied, "Nope."

At this point, Lumpy decided to just give up. "I guess I just don't know where that song is from."

"It's from Mario Party, silly!" said Tootie.

Lumpy's eyes widened with disbelief. "It is? Really?"

Tootie nodded. "It's the credits music from the first game. I made up the words myself."

"Oh." Lumpy chuckled, feeling silly about himself. "Ah, well. At least I know what it is now. Did you make that game up yourself? ...that song game, I mean."

"I sure did," Tootie said with another nod. "It's a game I like to play: I put my own words in music without words, just to see people try to figure out what the music is. I can't come up with a good name for it just yet, but I like to call it Guess the Song, But Not the Words."

Lumpy smiled. "Thanks for letting me play that with you, Tootie. It was pretty fun."

"It sure was," agreed Tootie. "So what would you like to do now?"

As Lumpy tried to think of something else to do, Tootie looked over at her clock on the wall. However, her eyes widened and pupils shrunk with realization. She tapped on Lumpy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Lumpy asked. "What's the matter, Tootie?"

Tootie pointed at the clock. Lumpy saw that the minute hand was at the 11, with the hour hand dangerously close to the 5.

"Oh, it's 4:55," Lumpy said. "But what's that mean?"

"Lumpy," said Tootie, "I'm afraid it's time for us to end the playdate."

"It is?" Lumpy's eyes widened as well, this time in surprise.

Tootie nodded. "I'm sorry, Lumpy. But my mom and dad have told me that my friends can only be here until five, and then they have to go home until tomorrow."

"Oh..." Lumpy sulked in sadness. "I didn't know that was a rule at your house."

"Yeah..." Tootie sulked a little as well. "But don't be too sad, Lumpy. We can always hang out again soon."

"Yeah, you're right." Lumpy smiled a bit. "There's always next time, right?"

Tootie nodded once more, and then wrapped her arms around Lumpy's body and gave him a big hug. "But thank you for the wonderful playdate, Lumpy."

Lumpy smiled even more and hugged her as well. "You're welcome, Tootie. You were right, it was really fun."

"If you ever want to come over again, all you have to do is find me and let me know," said Tootie, and Lumpy nodded in understanding.

After a long moment, Lumpy and Tootie finally let go. Together, they walked out of Tootie's bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door. Lumpy turned to Tootie and waved goodbye to her, and before long, she was smiling and waving goodbye to him in return.

Lumpy pulled open the door and headed outside, while Tootie kept the door open so she could wave to Lumpy some more. And only when Lumpy was out of sight did she decide to close the door.

When Lumpy got home that night, he made himself dinner: some macaroni and cheese. He took his time eating it afterward to make it last. When he had finished the very last piece, he got up to clean the dishes. After that, he went to the living room to watch a few episodes of his favorite TV show.

By the time he'd decided he had watched enough, it was almost 8:30. Lumpy went upstairs, took a warm shower, then changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Finally, he went into his bedroom, crawled into bed, turned off the light and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tootie also had dinner; her mother had made her some pork-flavored noodle soup. Tootie gratefully ate it all to the last drop, and then got up to help her mom with the dishes. Tootie then went into the living room, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She watched two episodes of Harvey Street Kids - actually, four, if one counted the individual eleven-minute segments.

Feeling satisfied, Tootie then turned off the TV and went upstairs, where her mom helped her start her bath. After she'd washed herself and dried off, Tootie changed into her nightgown and went into the bedroom. She crawled into her bed, took off her glasses to put them on her end table, and picked up her favorite ragdoll. Her mom sat down on the bed with a book and began to read it to her, but by the time she'd gotten about halfway, Tootie had fallen asleep with her doll in her arms. But her mom smiled, kissed her on the forehead, switched off the light and quietly walked out of the room.

From their dinners to going to bed, Lumpy and Tootie kept one another on their minds, as well as how much fun they'd had together that day. It may have been their first playdate, but it had already been the best. And maybe on their next playdate, Lumpy could play some different games with Tootie or play with some of her toys that he hadn't touched today.

Either way, they were looking forward to the next time they would have a playdate. They were sure it would be just as fun, if not more so, than the very first playdate they ever had.


End file.
